


Bloody Loving Christmas

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comfort, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gore, High School, Horror, M/M, Murder, Murderer, Mystery, Romance, Suspicions, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Christmas party at high school yay! All not as it seems though, there's a murderer running free in the building, no where to run, no where to hide,
The clocks ticking, people are disappearing, and blood is smearing those white walls. 
Who could be doing this on christmas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short story, I felt there was too many cheery ones, so why not a scary and gory one for a change haha. Please leave comments and subscribe :D

"For me please please Josh baby please." Tyler pleaded over and over, on the phone to his boyfriend.

"Fine okay, okay, stop the begging."

"I love you so much Joshua William Dun! I can't wait to kiss your face off under the mistletoe." 

"I can't wait for you to give me those lips Mr Tyler Dun." Josh said in a sultry tone over the line. 

"Jish nuuuu." Tyler whined over the phone, not ready for a boner.

He chuckles. "Okay Ty, get ready I'm coming to pick you up now." 

Tyler says his byes and stares at himself in the mirror. 

He decided to wear his Christmas jumper which had a snowman hugging a tree and the lights actually lit up. Tyler bit his lip in excitement and then turned to grab his coat and shoes. 

"Mom!" He yelled, feet stomping down the stairs. 

"What's up Ty?" She asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel. 

"I'm ready to go to the party, Josh will be here soon." Tyler said and straightened himself out, still smiling to himself like a dork. 

His mother smiled and spoke. "You two are just the cutest, will Josh be driving? Do you want me to give you a lift?" she asked.

"Don't worry mom, Josh is the designated driver tonight but thanks." He said, thankful to his mother for the trillionth time in his life. 

His mother was a strong, independent and loving woman. Tyler was her only child. His father had run away like a coward and didn't stop once to think about the life he had created. His mother was heartbroken at first but reminded herself that the human growing inside of her would be her comfort, her best friend, girl or boy.

She couldn't have been any happier when a tiny baby boy landed in her arms so many years ago. 

Tyler Robert Joseph.

Ever since, Tyler has been so close to his mother, she was able to tell him about the birds and the bees, the scary changes of adulthood and he didn't cringe. His mother was his bestest friend in the whole world and he wouldn't change that for anything. 

"My baby looks so adorable today, hmm! Just lemme take a picture before you go to the party." She squealed and pulled out her phone, taking a few snaps professionally of her son.

"Okay mom, man, I think you've taken enough." Tyler groaned jokingly. His mom smiled in return. "Baby please you and Josh take care, use protection--"

"---mom!" Tyler whined and pouted ever so cutely, just like his mother used to do when she was younger. 

"Okay okay haha, have fun baby." His mom said, placing a kiss on his head and ruffling his dark brown hair. 

"I will mom, I love you so much, don't stay up too late." He said to her, opening the front door. 

"I love you too honey, and no promises."

Tyler smiled and waved by to his mom and shut the house door behind him. In front of his house stood a sparkling white car, it was spotless and shiny in the street lights, light. In the drivers seat sat Tyler's lover, his world his everything (excluding his mom), Joshua William Dun.

He couldn't help the tinges of pink that appeared on his cheeks and the toothy grin that spread on his face. 

Josh was quick to get out of the car and move around to Tyler's side and hold the door open. Tyler was more happy when he noticed the attire Josh was wearing, ripped black jeans, a Santa Claus hat and the same Christmas jumper.

"Your chariot awaits." Josh said in a deep voice. 

Tyler couldn't help but squeal and run up to Josh engulfing him into a huge hug. He felt the blue haired mans arms squeeze around his waist.

"You look so good today Tyjo." Josh said inhaling his sweet boyfriends scent.

"Nothing gets better than you Jishwa." Tyler replied and moved away, pecking his lovers soft and plump lips. 

Tyler and Josh both scrambled into the vehicle, both their noses pink from the teeth chattering cold. The older male turned up the heat and got the car started.

|-/ \\-|

Josh took Tyler's hand as they parked into the schools car park and already scrambled out of the vehicle, already making their way. 

"What time do you wanna leave?" Tyler asked Josh, leaning his head into the blue haired males shoulder.

"Baby we go whenever you are tired of the place." Josh said and walked on with Tyler as they reached the schools gym.

Green, red, silver and gold tinsel lined the walls of the room, a huge tree placed in a corner, ornaments hanging from the ceilings, lights flashing every direction. Laser lights and disco balls and the lights of the gym were already turned out. Opposite the tree corner was a DJ. All the students were wearing red, green, silver or gold.

Higher status girls are wearing exposing Christmas clothes whilst the others wore jumpers or coloured shirts and skirts and stuff, not too skimpy. 

Josh and Tyler walked inside, hand in hand, being greeted by some friends.

"That's what I'm talking about, the ho boat is officially full." Brendon yelled, latching onto his boyfriend, Dallon. 

"Ho boat really?" Josh questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Brendon laughed it off and turned to Tyler. "Lemme guess Tyleretta, matching jumpers was your idea?" He asked, pointing to both Josh and Tyler's attire. The male just blushed and smiled in return.

"I think it's cute Bren, we should have done it too." Dallon said and pouted cutely.

Brendon gave him the eyes and then broke out into a smirk. "My dearest Dallon is just so innocent." 

The four steered from the entrance and reached a table full of different foods ranging from sweet to savoury. Tyler and Josh mostly favoured sweet. 

After that they danced a little on the dance floor, Josh ever so close to his little Tyler. Eyes full of love, hearts full of so many romantic words, minds gone mental for each other. 

"Let's go Tyler, got something to show you." Josh whispered in his ear and took his hand, fleeing from the party atmosphere without Brendon and Dallon knowing. 

"Where are we going Jish?" Tyler asked, lips curved up into a smile. Josh leading the way. 

"Close your eyes Tyler, you ask so many questions baby, don't you trust me?" Josh asked, smiling and covering his lovers eyes with his hands. 

"Of course I trust you baby, I just get a little anxious is all." He stated truthfully. 

"Open." Josh whispered, ever so closely into his lovers ears. 

As his hands moved away, Tyler opened his eyes and looked forward.  

He looked as rows of lights spread out in front of them, all gold and silver, ahead of them, a small gazebo, lit up by many lights, it glistened in the dark atmosphere, it was truly magical.

"Oh my, Josh." Tyler said speechless, a hand on his chest, admiring the view. His feet automatically started to walk forward, towards the glistening gazebo, the one that looked as if it was ripped out of a fairy tale. 

Tyler stepped up the three steps and stood under the light, it was beautiful, Josh was stood right by him, admiring the loving look on his boyfriends face. 

"Josh I, I love it." He said, now turning to the blue haired male, looking into his beautiful brown eyes, admiring the small specks of chocolate caramel brown and gold.

Tyler's hands grabbed each side of Josh's face and pulled him in into a passionate kiss. Josh trailed his hands to Tyler's waist and pushed him close, kissing him back with burning passion. 

"What you do to me." Tyler whispered as he pulled away and admired his other half's beautiful features. His hair glowing in the golden lights, eyes sparkling with love, lips plump and calling out to Tyler. 

He wants to lean back in kiss them again but Josh puts his hands and Tyler's chest.

"The day I met you Tyler, I felt like I was floating on clouds, I felt like I died and had gone to heaven. I'd never seen someone so angelic, so beautiful. 

Truth be told, I was so scared approaching you, no matter how many times Brendon egged me on and tried to push me into you several times. 

I was so happy that I could be paired up with you in class, I took that as a chance to get to know you better, to understand you better and Tyler, never did I think I could find someone who's heart fits into place with mine, who's hand fits perfectly into mine, who's lips mould just right into mine, who's eyes look directly into mine, then you walked into my life Tyler. 

I couldn't think about us not having a future together, not being able to spend a life time together, the thought is foreign and ridiculous and I don't want to ever think like that because I can't be without you at all, I just---"

Josh exhaled sharply.

"Tyler Robert Joseph." 

He falls onto one knee and takes Tyler's hand in his.

Tyler's heart stops, his mouth agape and lost for words, eyes misting up at what was unfolding, it was all unreal.

This is a fairy tale. This is a fairy tale. This is a fairy tale. This is a fairy tale. 

On repeat.

"I can't think of a life without you, a world without you, so I'm asking you right now,  Tyler Robert Joseph, will you do the honour of giving me your hand in marriage? Forever and till the end of time I promise to love you and your body, to cherish and to keep hold of every moment I get with you, build memories that will last a life time." Josh said, choking on his own words to hold back tears.

Tyler's tears are already running freely down his cheeks, lips quivering and breath shaking. 

"Oh my Joshua Dun..." He barely whispers and looks deeply into Josh's eyes.

He can see it, their life flashing right in his eyes, it's all happiness, just happiness. 

"Y-yes." He says inaudibly. 

"I will m-marry y-you." He said louder and sobbed a little. 

A tear spilt from Josh's eyes as he retrieved a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring, eyes sparkling with love and happiness. 

He took it out and placed it onto Tyler's slender wedding finger, perfect fit.

Josh immediately stood back up and crashed his lips against Tyler's, his hands on his hips again, getting the best angle to kiss him passionately. Tyler feels out of this world. He jumps and wraps his legs around Josh's body as the blue haired male holds him up.

Neither want this to end, just let the night go on and on and on. 

This was a fairy tale, their fairy tale.

|-/ \\-|

"What the hell? Where did you go?" Brendon scolded as Josh and Tyler strode into the party, smiling like goons and holding hands.

"Wanted some alone time Brendon, just needed to see my beautiful boyfriends face in the moonlight." Josh said and bit his lip, looking at Tyler, adoringly.

"Aww." Dallon cooed and looked at the two.

"Don't worry Dalling, I will give you a night you won't forget." Brendon chimed and pulled his boyfriend close.

"You promise Bren?" 

"I---"

"Whoa!" The whole of the party shrieked. The lights had turned off, the music stopped playing and everyone stopped dancing. 

"This is a great Friday night(!)" Brendon said, sarcastically in the dark, feeling Dallon scurrying close. 

"Okay students please don't worry, we have everything under control." Teachers were reassuring, turning on the light on their phones.

"Please stay calm and collected until we sort out this issue." 

Josh held Tyler close, just in case he lost him in the dark crowd. "Baby you okay?" Josh asked, unable to see his boyfriends facial features. 

"I'm a little scared Josh." He said and moves in, Josh bringing both arms around Tyler. 

There was some silent chatter until a shrill scream got everyones attention. It came from the DJs area. 

A lot of phone light devices were being turned on and flashed towards the source of the scream. 

Josh pulled out his phone and grabbed Tyler's hand, walking towards the commotion. 

"Everybody please stay calm!" A teacher was yelling much louder and more panicky this times. Some Whoas and screams erupted from the students in the very gym. 

Pushing past the crowd, Josh caught a glimpse of the scene. 

The DJ had been stabbed so that his guts had leaked all over the floor. He was lying dead in a pool of his own blood and guts. 

Tyler turned away almost immediately, ready to retch, whilst Josh remained looking, shocked.

"The doors are locked." A student yelled from behind, everyone turning to face the source of the voice

"The doors won't open anymore, there's literally no other way out, we're trapped..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please excuse any grammar or punctuation mistakes, love you guys, leave kudos and comments please? :D |-/


End file.
